Hearts entwined
by starlock
Summary: Simply, Daine and numair break up, and daine leaves broken hearted, but finds that the world can break much more then a heart. DN. but there is other charaters too! If time is on your side, RR please.
1. Painful mistakes

* * *

**Daine**

"You said you loved me.. What has changed?"

She stared at him, and for the first time, she saw something that she really didn't want to see. She saw that they were both striving for different things, trying to pull each other in opposite directions.

"So that's it?" she asked half pleading. She surveyed the room, seeing their unmade bed, where they had laid only hour before happy.

"Daine, your not listening, I DO love you, but I have to give you an ultimatum, I'm not going to be here forever, I want to marry you, I want live with you wake up with you every morning and go to sleep with you ever night, I don't want to just be your lover!" Numair hissed.

She stared at him, and realised that what she wanted and what he wanted were too different things. People said when they had started dating that things, would be difficult because of their age difference. She didn't realise that it would make them too different.

"'I love you but at this moment I don't like you, and I don't want to marry you, now" she whispering.

She closed her eyes trying to stop the first tear from falling, knowing that if one fell, a stream would follow.

Numair looked at her then, right into her eyes. people say that when someone looks into someone eyes they are seeing a window into their soul, and Daine don't think Numair couldn't find what he wanted to find in her soul.

"Goodbye Then … I will always love you but I cant go on like this, please I think we should take a break, indefinitely.' Numair said emotionless.

And with that note, he walked out of their room, slamming the door behind. She wondered would she ever see him again. Something broke in her letting the pain and cries escape.

She had to leave, so she left. She packed up a bag, with a few things. She wrote a few letters to the ones she loved, telling them she had to go and wouldn't be coming home again.

At sunset that day, the wildmage rode away, vowing never to go home again.


	2. No going back

**

* * *

**

Daine

"…. Magelet…. magelet…magelet…" the wind whispered, but this only made Daine ride faster in the opposite direction to the pull of the word.

Daine didn't know where she was heading but in her desperation to get away she didn't see that the darkness was slowly eating the light.

That night she set up camp, on her own for the fist time, and found that it was very lonely.

"Cloud, where do you think I should go? Duluth or maybe snowsdale?'" Daine asked her only companion.

"You want my advice?" Huffed the miserable horse "I think you should go straight back home and marry the storkman."

"I cant…I cant…." She wept, tears free flowing down her face as it began to rain. Sitting down on a log, next to her tent, she thought about what to do.

That night as Daine tried to sleep, twisting and turning all night. One image burned into her mind. In her dreams she felt his arms around her, in her wake she heard him talk to her.

Half asleep she heard a quite whispering. Suddenly she woke adrenaline pumping, through her whole body. She lay quite trying to hear what the people outside her tents were saying. Deciding on a course of action she grabbed her bow and flew out of her tent, changing her eyes to those of an owls to see better in the dark light. Assessing the situation she saw, 12 armed men against her, cloud and the animals. Nice odds. Daine put an arrow into her bow, and shot a man to her right. One down eleven to go.

Cloud, watching Daine's arrow as her shot hit a man to her right said " I will take the left then.'" And charged of at 4 men, who were waving their swords around but then promptly dropped them upon seeing a charging horse coming their way.

Distracted, by cloud's fight Daine didn't see a bearded man creep up behind her and place a dagger to her throat. In her shock she grumbled 'leave me alone' which made no difference to the man, holding her life in his hands. The man barked back 'lone women ask for it' and lowered his hand to rest on her hip.

The birds understanding her distress, rushed to her aid. A great mass of them flew down, aiming for his eyes, the man waving his arms in feeble attempts to drive the birds away. His dagger placed back onto his belt, forgotten.

Daine stared at the man, and watched as his flesh being pecked away, and felt nothing. It seemed that without Numair all the feeling within Daine disappeared. It made her wondered that how long, could she live without her love. she wondered How long can a person live without water?

In a thoughtful daze Daine didn't notice a second man walk up to her left and smash a club into her head. She didn't notice, cloud's cries as the horse fell to the ground broken, dieing from multiple sword wounds. She didn't notice all the birds go quite. All she notice was the darkness that came to swallow her up. And she welcomed it.


	3. Lost hope

**

* * *

**

Numair

Numair watched as the dawn light presses upon, the curtains, but couldn't get up out of the bed. He felt as if he was living a nightmare, because without Daine life seemed hellish and empty. He pondered to himself, if he had asked too much of Daine, that if he had pushed Daine too much, and if he had pushed their love apart.

Last night, Alanna held him as he cried, trying to comfort her tall friend, but he was inconsolable. She held him as he wept bits of his broken heart onto her body. He wept because without Daine, he was only half of what he wanted to be.

**

* * *

**

Daine

Daine woke to swaying planks. Her head rolled left then right as she lay on the firm planks, which held no comfort, no warmth or light. She didn't have the energy even to lift her head up and see where she was, or to see where she was going; she was in too much pain.

Slowly after what seemed hours, Daine coaxed her tired arm to feel the damage that her head was in, her fingers came away with blood, tacky and half-dry. This made her realise that she must have been out for days.

Trying to sit up she found that her wrists were bound tighter with thick tope, and bringing her hands up to her neck, she felt to her horror, a smooth metal slave collar, trapping her magic, leaving her truly alone for the first time ever. It slowly dawned on her where she was going. Daine had feared commitment with Numair, believing marriage would cage her like a bird. But in escaping one cage she had, just flown straight into an even smaller cage with no way out.

**

* * *

**

King Jon

"Numair" said the King of Tortall, with worried eyes, "you know that I have everyone I can spare looking for Daine. Earlier this morning, a group of the 5th riders stumbled upon, a half destroyed camp, about 2 miles away from the coast."

The king looked down at the report in his hands, and saw that the paper was quivering. The king didn't want to look Numair in the eyes; he didn't meet Numair worried eyes with his own.

'They found, clouds body lying dead in the camp…' Jon mumbled

'And Daine?' Jon could hear the fragile break in his friends voice as he said the words.

' There was no body found, but there was considerable damage to the camp, and a lot of blood…' Jon couldn't carry on speaking. Daine was like a daughter to him, and to think anything bad had happened to her, it broke his heart.

A king is meant to protect his people, but too late Jon saw that he had failed.

**

* * *

**

Numair

The meeting with Jon hadn't put Numair is a better mood. It had been days, nearly a week since Daine had been in their tower yet, it still smelt of her. With each intake of breath, it created a small tear within his heart.

As soon as Numair had arrived home, he had promptly locked himself into his tower, stretching his gift to the limit trying to find her. But it wasn't enough. Whatever he tried it didn't work. The focus, that had lead him to her in the past; the locket, painting and curl, had no effect in finding her. A thought jumped into his head; was she even alive?

Numair couldn't give up, he'd let her slip away, and this was his punishment. He had always believed, if someone had truly wanted out, then you should let them be free, you couldn't hold water in you hands forever, but Numair needed her, she was the air he breathed, without her he would die.

Numair stayed in his workroom, till his skin turn faintly yellow from lack of sunlight, till he was exhausted from no food or sleep, till he passes out. Even in his dreams, he saw Daine walking further and further away from him and for all the power in him; he was powerless to stop it.


	4. Just existing

**

* * *

**

Numair

"Numair pull yourself together; we got an important meeting with the ambassador of Scanra. We need to show a united front. So stop thinking about her for a day; she won't hate you for carrying on living without her. Ok? You got to be at the castle by sunset." said Alanna, quickly turning off the speaker spell.

Numair sighed. She had asked him to pull himself together, but even if he did so what was the point?

Sitting down on the bed, replaying the last conversations he and Daine had shared, he regretted every word of it now. Why couldn't she realise that, Numair didn't believe all the painful things he had said, he just said them because he was hurting from the rejection of marriage.

As Numair was getting a new black cloak on, the air in the room seem to hum. Numair looked up sharply. In the centre of the room, seemed to glow, so bright until Numair couldn't look.

"YOU PROMISED TO LOOK AFTER MY KIT!" Roared the badger God in a temper. Numair was totally taken aback; could he have really stopped her from leaving if her really wanted to?

The badger god ranted and paced the room, as Numair thought. A shining object caught Numair eyes as the badger flung his arms round in expression. Only after a minute did Numair realise what it was; it was Daine's claw.

Numair breath caught in his throat, thoughts in a standstill, but one thought broke away; how had to claw gotten off Daines neck considering that she never took it of, not when she bathed, or shape shifted?

Numair hesitantly asked the badger God "Is she dead?"

Afraid of the answer, Numair couldn't look the badger god in the eyes, instead he kept staring at the claw, as if it held all the answers.

" I don't know", answered the badger sharply. " She wasn't suppose to take the claw off, she has it so I would be able to find her and now I can find her anywhere!"

The badger stared out of the window and nodding to himself, turned to look at Numair, " I'm going to have another look for her. Her parents are worried. Here look after this" and shoving something into Numair hand, the badger disappeared in silver light.

Wiping a tear from his eye. Numair place the claw around his neck hoping he could keep it safer then he has kept Daine safe, and walked out of the room, black cloak bellowing behind him.

**

* * *

**

Daine

Daine paused before stepping in the brightly coloured room full to the brim with female slaves.

The room was lit with glowing orbs of light, the walls were pained a deep red. The curtains were a contrast, gold with delicate flower patterns. The carpet a soft looking blood red.

"Do as I say!" shouted the slave owner, a tall board shouldered man, with plump weathered face; her new master. He was in the middle of the room clutching a small blonde slave, hands painfully gripping her slender shoulders. Then abruptly he slapped her around the face leaving angry, red marks on her face.

Daine so shocked at seeing how slaves were treated, that she tripped over her own feet, and fell onto her face. Feeling fresh air swirl around her face Daine craned her neck to look up at her master, whom's black hair mimicking his black soul, who stood over to her. Daine lay there on the floor waiting for her blood to mingle with the red carpet.

"REPEAT after me 'I won't be clumsy in front of paying customers again, master'" but Daine's lips were frozen from fear so she was unable to say anything.

The master was shocked that anyone would be so disobedient, slammed his foot into her head, making her eat the bright red carpet.

"Master…Master...please" Daine managed to sob out, into the carpet which was pressed to her face. She realised to late, that along with the words that she sobbed out, her pride had also disappeared.

The master let her up lifting his foot form her head, and grabbed her with his large brown hands, lifting her into a standing position.

With eyes glinting with madness, black pools whirling, he spoke in a low voice so only Daine could hear "I am your master, do as I say the first time because their wont be a second time." Jerking back from her and rudely spat into her face. Daine stood there and trembled, as her master walked away, too afraid to even wipe the spit away, so it slowly slid down her face.

Later all the girls were led away, downstairs after instructed of their duties. They were taken to a large room in the cellar, hidden away from the light. The room was bare, with grey walls and dirty blankets lay scattered around the room, in a small attempt at carpeting. Daine separated herself from the group of 20 girls, and grabbed a blanket and went to curl up onto a corner, slowly sinking to the floor. She tried to block out the light, which was given out by a small lamp in a corner of the room. She tried to block out any sounds in the room, but try as she might she just couldn't block out her own thoughts.

The last thought that swept through her mind before she fell into an uneasy sleep, was of the horror of knowing where she had ended up. Due to her mother being a midwife, she knew where she was. She was in a place where anyone with even a little bit of respect, shouldn't be. She was in a brothel. Just being here, she felt dirty; she felt that being here was eroding everything that she thought she was, taking away all her reparation, her hopes of being home with Numair making up for her mistake of even thinking of leaving him.

That night dressed in a pale strapless pink dress, she was told to mingle with the crowd. Blushing uncontrollably, she just walked around the red room, self-consciously, fearing being picked up by the many men in the room.

In the room she watching was the blond slave Lyra from earlier, was getting kissed on the cheek, eyes turned away. As Daine stared at the Lyra, their eyes caught, Daine saw intelligence and sadness lurking the depth of the girls pale brown eyes. The girl was no more the twelve years old, five years younger then herself. Daine felt helpless to help the Lyra, as she stood and watched as the man holding Lyra whisked her away to the many rooms upstairs.

Daine felt strong arms wrap her waist, and fanaticised that the arms keeping her warm were Numair'. Shielding herself with that fantasy, she let the night give way to the dawn, in the arms on a lean red haired gentleman. In the dawn sun, Daine crept out of the room and hurried down into the cellar. Collapsing onto a thin blanket, she tried to sleep but couldn't. Every time she tired, she felt the betrayal sink deeper into the soul. She had never bedded another man, other then Numair; she felt that she had cheated on him, even though there was little option in the matter. As she thought this, her hand crept up to the slave collar that kept her a captive, a prisoner in her own skin. Her hands feeling around her neck for her claw, knowing it wasn't there, all she found was her gold chain where her pregnancy charm lay.

She lay for hours listening the cries of many girls in the room. She felt the different ages, races, and languages come together in a factor that they all shared; the knowledge that they had all lost something that they wouldn't ever get back.

The days slipped into weeks, and those in turn, rolled into months. Slowly Daine realised, that no one would save her, that no one was going to be her prince; not even Numair. With that last hope fading, she began to live again.

"D, come on, dance!" yelled Lyra laughing. Lyra, who had come out of her shell a little, was Daine's new friend in the hellhole. Even though there was no music, Daine got up, with the other girls and danced. Even doing something ever to simple and daft, let the girls grasp something that they all thought they had lost; their ability to have fun and be happy.

**

* * *

**

Numair

"Care to dance?" Numair asked a pretty woman sitting near him at the banquet. The banquet was to celebrate 4th anniversary of the immortal's war.

'Sounds like a wonderful ideal, master Numair!' the woman giggled was she placed her hand in his.

They swirled around the dance floor alongside the king and queen, and Alanna and George. All were smiling, at the fact that he looked as if he was moving on after Daine, finally.

But Numair knew the truth, he couldn't move on without knowing what happened. He couldn't move on with his life while there were so many questions bubbling away in his head, questions without any answers.

He jumped at every mention of her, trying desperate to keep the image of her alive but as the months past, he found it harder to remember how her hair fell or her laugh. These memories were, locked away inside his frozen heart, waiting for her to return with the key.

Until then he would just exist.


	5. Under Enchantment

**

* * *

**

Daine

"Veralidaine Sarrasri, Oh how beautiful the caged bird looks tonight" spoke a voice from behind her.

Daines blood turned to ice. In the months since her capture, her appearance had changed greatly. Her hair had been coloured and magically straightened, so now it was midnight black. Also she had got a lot skinnier.

She twirled around, in her long, form-fitting dress, hate forming in her eyes as she turned to face Ozorne. She could feel that he wanted to laugh at what she had become. Hell, she wanted to laugh at what she had become.

Daine stared at the man, who had been part of her nightmares for so long. The Ozorne had hardly changed; his hair was still braided, with gold intertwined in thick black hair showing off his wealth. His clothes; lush purple breeches and bronze jacket and a black shirt.

"How the mighty have fallen. I've noticed that you have become that I'd had predicted, a whore." He said in a voice sprinkled with an emotion that Daine didn't understand, the last word was spat into Daine's face, as if she wouldn't hear it otherwise.

Daine lifted her hand up, in an attempt to slap him, but Ozorne caught her wrist and held it painfully. Eyes glinting playfully,

"I could ask for you to be mine tonight" said Ozorne is a low threatening voice. Daine lowered her arm, and slowly shrank into herself like a tortoise.

Looking into his eyes, she knew he would do just that.

**

* * *

**

Numair

"I never knew you could…dance so well!" shrieked a slightly tipsy lady Adeovia. As the slowly, toppled into a chair on the side besides the dance floor.

"Well, I've always been a very dashing dancer. Now...my lady would you care for a walk outside in the cool moonlight?" the man smiled down at the woman, who looked at Numair like all her wishes had suddenly become true.

Giggling she fluttered her eyelids and agreed.

**

* * *

**

George

Across the room, George watched Numair and Lady Adeovia waltzed out of the ballroom onto the dark beyond, with a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

As much, as it overjoyed George to see Numair out of his tower, he couldn't help feeling that Numair was making a mistake. George knew that that by, _canoodling_ with another woman, doesn't wipe away the remnants of the last. But he didn't think Numair knew that. Love leaves a stain, that no amount of cleaning or airing would remove it.

He remembered, the pain of all the arguments and the misinterpreted words that he and Alanna had shared, but they have survived. Daine had gone, but he knew from the way that Daine had looked at Numair even to the last day that she was at the castle that she still loved him. Maybe she had just been backed into a corner, that she felt she couldn't get out of, and like an animal, she attack and fled.

George smiles a sad smile. In his own invoiced way, he missed Daine too. He was becoming to see her like a sister, and no one likes to lose a relative. It was even more saddening, that in all the connections that George had, he couldn't even find a wisp of where Daine had evaporated too.

**

* * *

**

Daine

Still in the main room, surrounded with other people, she tried to struggle out of Ozorne grasp. The harder she tried to tug her wrist out of his hand, the tighter her held her and the closer he pushed her towards him. She was so close to him, that she could feel his breath panting across her cheek.

Being smaller then him, she had to look up into his face and submissively she stared into his dark eyes. Staring in enchantment her body stopped trying to pull away, even though her mind was screaming to run. Ice freezing her bodies' movement, she fell under his spell. His great power engulfing her encased wild magic, until she felt that she would do anything for her new master.


	6. Stability

* * *

**Alanna**

"So, how did it go last night?" inquired Alanna in an overly happy voice. Standing the in bright light her purple eyes sparkled. When she had at last got to sit down, from all the (forced) dancing with George, She had seen, Numair and lady Adeovia disappear out of the ballroom last night. Alanna hoped that it was a sign of Numair moving on.

As much as Alanna liked Daine and missed her, She couldn't quite forgive her for leaving. Daine had only left a letter, explaining that she had to leave, Alanna didn't get to say goodbye. In the days after Daine left, Alanna had noticed that all the animals were quiet and subdued. This was a sign that told Alanna that Daine wasn't coming back.

Cheeks blushing, Numair answered in a slightly sheepish maner

"We just talked. We walked around the gardens and talked about our lives. It was quite enjoyable."

Standing outside the stables where Alanna had tracked him down, he watched as the light streamed into the stable. The fragments of dust floating down, glittering in the sunny rays. Numair signed.

Alanna noticing that in the months since Daine has left, Numair had gained a few grey hairs. It made him seem tired and old.

"So will you be seeing her again?" Alanna innocently asked.

Numair turned to her, smiling, and muttered "maybe, maybe".

Just as Alanna was going to say more on the subject the dinner bell chimed, and Onua had appeared at the doorway of the stable. Alanna knew that this wasn't the time to coax Numair into dating another woman, as ouna still believed that Daine would come back. Alanna didn't share this belief, but wished that she did.

* * *

**Daine**

Staring into the dark eyes, Daine felt the swaying world, become stable.

"Come on Daine" Ozorne said beckoning her up the red stairs.

Daine readily followed. Grabbing Ozorne's hand like a needy child she smiles and followed him up the stairs. She didn't see or feel as she walked into many people, only seeing Ozorne's figure. He was the only object in Daine's mind everything else was secondary.

Even under the spell, Daine could feel that something was wrong, she felt that she should hate the man, that was guiding her though the throng of people. But she couldn't. She dismissed the sickening feeling in her stomach that something wasn't right. Even if things weren't right, very few things in Daines' life were. So tonight she ignored her gut instincts and followed a single ray of happiness, forgetting the burning sensation in her heart.

Feet gliding up the red-carpeted stairs, they walked onto the dim lit hallway bordered with doors. As she and Ozorne walked along they could hear creaking and muffled voices from the other side of strong wood doors, telling them that the rooms were accompanied. At the end of the hallway they came up to a locked door, Ozorne drawing a key from his breeches pocket, and inserting it into the lock and with a click they entered the dingy room.

* * *

**Numair**.

Absentminded, Numair picked at his food in the dinner hall. His thoughts were accompanied with lady Adeovia. He couldn't get over how elegant and sophisticated she looked. Along with looks, Adeovia was blessed with awe-inspiring intelligence. He had meant what he had said to Alanna, all they did last night was talk. But they talked about magic, astronomy, goddess's and gods. He was fascinated by her in-depth knowledge in magic, though she possessed little magic herself.

Numair was surprised when; king Jonathan clapped him on the back and took up a seat opposite him.

"So I here you and lady Adeovia got on well last night?" chuckled a grinning Jon.

Numair couldn't believe it; everyone thought he had bedded the lady. They couldn't understand that he was only fascinated by her knowledge not her physique. Suddenly angry that anyone could take the place of his magelet, he shouted

"Why must every interaction with a women when you are not married, be an assumed that the pair are involved intimately? Why would I want another women when I've got Daine!" Eyes bulging, Numair got up from the bench he was sitting at, and walked towards the door. Everyone in the room was staring.

"Numair, come on. I wasn't implying that, I was just commenting on how well you both got on with other, in a friendship way." Jon said carefully staring at his friend.

"Anyway, Its been months, maybe it is time to move on." Jon muttered but Numair still heard it.

"Don't tell me what to do. I…." Numair began speaking, his voice getting louder the longer he spoke and his face getting redder.

The door of the dinner room, banged open and a flustered looking guard ran in,

"Hurroks on the horizon heading this way!" everyone in the dinner room jumped up, worry plain on their faces.

"What do you want us to do your lordship?" the guard asked king Jon.

"Arms to the walls" Jon shouted over the loud crowd in the dinner hall, as everyone hurried out, to go the thick walls surrounding the castle.

Jon turning to Numair quietly saying

" If you wish to help, your strength would be very welcomed" and walked out, clearly upset about Numair yelling at him.

Numair sighed. As much as Numair was angry with Jon, he knew that it was his duty to protect the kingdoms and due to his friendship with Jon, he knew he had to go help. Numair Dashed out of the door, following Jon figure in the distance, he ran towards the incoming immortal's attack. Running towards death head on.


	7. A single tear

A/N- Thank you for reading so far. It there is any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me. Or if there is any incorrect information, then speak up about it. What is the name of the castle that the king and queen live in?

**

* * *

**

Daine.

Starring into his dark eyes, her thoughts that were wrapped up in his gift broke free. Her feelings, wash over her. Her head was full of thoughts, crashing into each other and tumbling into the darkness.

His hands caressed her arms; she had to stop herself from shuddering. Each small touch felt like a stab in the heart, a small betrayal to Numair. Daine hadn't thought about Numair for so long. It wasn't that she had forgotten him; it was more that it just hurt to much to think about him. Each day she felt that she was losing him bit by bit, she was beginning to forget the way he laughed, the way he smiled. She wondered how long it would be until she would forget how he looked too. Sad but true she longed to forget him, because it was one thing to be able to remember him, but another thing to remember what she has foolishly lost.

"Daine, my dear look at me!' Orzone's impatient voice brought her out of her thought trance.

"I said look at me, you whore." His breathe hot on her neck.

Turing away from his face, Daine stared at the wall, which had green mould growing down it. She stared at it as she listened to Ozorne whispering sweet horrors into her ears, and struggled to get out of his grasp.

" Don't you see Daine, there is no one to save you. No animals to come to your aid. Numair has moved on to another blond damsel, without a backwards glance. He doesn't care, he knows where you are, but he doesn't think you're worth the bother to coming here to rescue you. Your worthless to him, your damaged goods"

Ozorne then delicately moved her face to face his, a whispered venomously,

" You were just a bed warmer and you were naive enough to think he loved you."

Something inside of Daine broke. A small glittering tear broke out from, Daines expressionless face displaying the pain inside. It slowly trickled down her cheek and crashed onto the dirty floor. Broken.

The words seemed to rock her world. She knew that Numair had been with many ladies, and she knew that he and her had a large age gap between them. But these were problems that both of them had worked through. It shocked Daine to think that maybe she was lying to herself, wanting to believe that someone could love her, a common born bastard. Maybe it wasn't love, maybe it was a crush and Numair played along just to get into bed with her.

It occurred to her, that this might be something that Ozorne was just saying to make her doubt the feelings that, she and Numair had felt. But now the thought had been planted firmly into her mind, like a seed, it began to shape and take form. Daines mind drifted to all the rumours around the castle that she had dismissed at the time, as foolish gossip. But maybe there was some truth in the rumours, of Numair having romances with other women while he and her were together.

Suddenly the glass pyramid of Daines old life started to splinter and crack. It slowly started to fall to the ground; all the faith and the trust that she held for Numair disappeared.

Trapped in this nightmare world, Daine didn't feel as Ozorne started to fumble with the back of her dress. When the cool air hit her shoulders, he gasped, but at this point Daine was to far gone from the real world, she just didn't care.

The man that she had trusted, and loved with all her hearts, had betrayed her. With a broken heart, she followed her life and fell into the abyss.

* * *

**Ozorne**

Watching Daines face intently, he was many emotions flash across her face. He chuckled to himself. This was so easy! He thought. All Ozorne had to do was hint of the foolish love struck oaf seeing other people, and Daine doubted.

Ozorne careful caught Daine was she swayed to the ground, sobbing. He gently picked her up, and clutching her in his arms placed her onto the bed. Slowly, Ozorne moved himself to lay behind her, trying to sooth the broken girl, while kissing her neck.

**

* * *

**

Daine

Daine wasn't seeing the real world anymore. She was picturing all the moments before she had been sold into slavery. The days when Numair took her on picnics in the woods, where he lay down beside her, stroked her hair murmuring sweet words to her. But instead of seeing the love in his eyes, she only saw hunger and almost pity at Daines stupidity. She remembered the banquets where Numair twirled her around and asked her to marry him. Daine was caught in the past, replaying scene after scene over in her head, trying to see past the false smile of Numair to his inner thoughts and plans.

**

* * *

**

Numair

Across the ocean seas, Numair was battling for his life. The Hurroks were attacking the castle, hundreds of them. All that the defenders could do to keep their heads above water was to keep shooting them with their arrows or their gifts. But the gift doesn't last forever and there is only so much impact a few arrows can have on hundreds of mighty beasts.

"Fall back! Fall back!" yells a sweaty king, as he raised his voice to yell over the battle.

Everyone fled to the inner castles defending posts, and began shooting, as many Hurroks as they could, but even as they shot down one, there are ten more to take the dead ones place.

* * *

**Jon**

Jon knew the hopeless of the situation, the dominion jewel was at pirate swoop and not even Alanna could get it here. The only hope was to carry on the defence with arrows and gifts, and pray to the gods.

"Goddess! Hear our plea!" whispered a tired Jon. Even though the words were lost in the yelling and screaming of the battle.

Jon surveyed the scene. He saw, many arches at their posts shooting arrow after arrow at the immortals, their faces tired and drawn after hours of trying to defeat an enemy that seemed unconquerable.

Staring at his people the king didn't notice a Hurroks that an archer had missed, fly over defending stonewall, and come swooping towards the king.

Hearing the sound of ruffling wings to his left Jon slowly turned himself to defend himself against the attack. He was conjuring blue fire in his hand, posed to throw it, when the immortal swung to his right and with sharpened claws began to slash at the king's flesh.

**

* * *

**

Numair

Numair was too far away to help his friend, and was already engaged in a battle where there were limited archers. Numair saw something shining from his left, and glancing he saw to his shock Jon getting ripped up into bloody shreds by the immoral. Numair tried to stretch his magic, over to the injured king to try and save him. In the draining effort to conjure a lighting bolt, Numair's aura turned a shimmering black as much with tiredness as with anger. Numair wouldn't forgive himself if he let the king die when he could have done something. But just as he was going to release the energy on the attacking Hurrok, the Hurrok in question lifted the king up by his tattered garments and flew off away from the castle. Before Numair could barely singe the beast. He had failed.

Worry etched Numair's face as he tried to do something, anything to save his friend and ally. But his magic was slowly draining out of him, and the world swirled and went suddenly black.

**

* * *

**

Alanna

Alanna raced through the halls of pirates swoop, as she hurried to find George.

" George! George! Where the curses are you?" Alanna practically screeched as she ran past some bewildered servants.

Bursting into Georges study, Alanna found George calmly looking at some recent letters. Looking up sharply at his wife's hasty entrance

"Lass whatever the matters?" George asked puzzled.

"Immortals have attacked the castle and taken the king!" gasped a crying Alanna.

George's eyes went wide, opening his mouth repeatedly, but no sound came out. Stupidly he answered, "Are you sure? He might just have gone for a walk or something?"

Alanna was shocked, is he joking? She thought. The king, the man she had loved so long ago, was missing and possibly dead from what Numair had told her about the attack.

She slowly walked over to George and curled up on his lap. George was amused by this gesture and gently placed his arms around her, and held her as she cried. Slowly between the sobs, Alanna gradually told him what Numair had said.

Quietly hour's later, Alanna left George to write letters to his spies, to try and find Jon. They had tried to find him though their combined magic but with no luck.

Alanna walked to the stables where she saddled Darkmoon and set off in the setting sun towards the queen, and the attacked castle.


	8. Unexpected joy

**Authors note-** sorry for the long time delay in getting this flick updated, ive just been very busy and been on holiday. if there is any spelling mistakes please correct me. thanks.

****

**Daine**

The air crackled like electric currents were being passed through it. Every hair on Daines body stood on end, she felt like she was slowly being compacted into the size of a pea. Staring around the red room frightened, Daine saw that no one else had noticed the electric pressure, in the air. It felt to Daine, like she needed to pop her ears, as the pressure was building and building.

Daine closed her eyes, as she panted to breathe. Abruptly, as the pressure was starting to make Daine feel like being sick, it stopped. As quickly as it had come it had departed, like a flash of lighting. Daine stumbled and fell to her knees. She was taken aback when her hands touched lush grass instead of hard carpet.

Cracking one eye open uncertainty, to cheek if she was losing her mind, Only to be more puzzled then before.

'How?' Daine questioned to herself.

The sun was shinning down onto the fields, making the scene glimmer emerald. Picking up a poppy, the only other colour in the fields apart from green, she twirled it in her fingers as she stood up, and brushed of the dirt from her dress. The scene before her eyes, made Daine question her sanity. Daine thought, sadly, even this fantasy was better then reality, insanity was better then reality.

Staring down at her clothing, she noticed that her curly hair had reached all the way down her back to her waist; she looked like a dark princess from the stories that her grandpa used to tell her. Her dress, a rich purple with golden hemming, was beautiful far away but close up, you could see the tatty and broken stitching.

Sighing Daine, decide to walk around the field. To enjoy the fresh clean air was a rarity, as getting out of the brothel was strictly prohibited. It was like a prison. In this reality she wasn't trapped, but still thoughts and guilt wrapped up her mind into a complicated maze.

The air was damp as if the sea was not far away. It made the air taste bitter, but searching around the only blue Daine could see was the sky, which had no cloud in it. It frustrated Daine to find that she still couldn't communicate with any people. Over the months, nearly a year, Daine still hadn't got used to being separate from the people, she felt as if she had been slashed in half. The area was so silent that even the breeze made no sound. Her hair streamed back as tears stung her face. Daine stared into the distance over the many fields into the uncertain future.

In the hush, as a unknown husky voice soothingly sung words that made Daines eyes stream even more.

"In the place where the past is a myth,

And the futures a distant dream.

Where life's currents

Get swept out to sea.

Still honestly and courage,

Must prevail,

If there is any chance to save the

Nation of the pearl."

The words struck a cord deep within Daine, even though she didn't comprehend the meaning. Breaking free of the force that had kept her still throughout the speech, Daine turned to try to find the speaker, only to find thin air.

" Daine my daughter" said the husky voiced speaker.

Daine twirled to face the speaker. Daine stood their gob smacked, until she realised it was impolite to stand with her mouth open. Daine bowed to the Goddess standing in front of her. The Goddess was elegantly clad in a simple emerald dress. The lady almost blended into the background if it wasn't for her fiery red hair, which was an abrupt contrast to the background.

Daine's eyes travelled along the posed Goddess, almost frightened to look the lady in the face. Feeling a pull, Daines eyes hit the Goddess's eyes, creating a jolt, which travelled like lighting down Daines spine through to her tingling toes. In the Goddess red eyes, there was wisdom and knowledge that her youthful body concealed.

"Daughter, you are not on an trouble-free path, and I apologise that" the Goddess held up her delicate pale hand to stop Daine asking any questions.

" The passage that you have been forced to walk, isn't simple and it isn't kind. What's more I have been urged to burden you with even more hardships." The Goddess paused, and hesitantly her eyes searched the landscape.

Daine was shocked and amused that a Goddess was unable to find the words to explain herself. It made the Goddess look almost human.

"Gods shouldn't mess with human quarrels and wars, for we are beyond it. But times of chaos and devastation was yet again are upon the human realm. Once again chaos pawns are running free." The Goddess sighed.

Daines eyes bulged. 'This isn't possible' she thought, she had been there herself when the Goddess of chaos was sentenced to incarceration until the next star was born.

Interrupting the Goddess, Daine stammered " but…but…how?"

Daine hadn't meant to disrupt the Goddess, but in doing so Daine had shocked herself, and quickly clamped her hand over her mouth. The Goddess stared at Daine, eyes boring into Daines eyes, neither one willing to looking away first. After minutes the Goddess sighed and wearily said,

"The gods have failed, father and mother flame have underestimated Ursula's power and last summer a tentacle of chaos struck out, unleashing itself onto the human realm. Though they wont admit it, the Gods feel guilty of plaguing Humans with theses problems, that's is why I have been sent here. I myself feel guilty for, I am the Goddess of safety, and you are not safe."

Daine didn't need someone to tell her that she wasn't safe. Only last week, one of friends, Yrnnen had been murdered in one of the upstairs rooms of the brothel. The murderer had still not been caught; Daine suspected that it was some titled gentleman, who had got away with it by pleading with the emperor.

Daine stared at the Goddess; surly the Goddess isn't taking responsibility for Daines own stupid mistake? Before Daine could contradict the Goddess and say it was her won fault for getting herself into the mess, the Goddess continued speaking.

"Time is falling fast. I cannot keep you here for much longer. Tortall is disintegrating fast, without its king, or wildmage, there is no hope. You, as a wildmage and half god, have the power to solidify a crumbling land. Listen, you must keep your eyes open, understand that following the path that you walk like a sheep, will get you slaughtered and with that, any hope for humankind. Watch, and take the risk and a path will revel itself."

The Goddess glanced at Daine one last time, searching for Daines understanding, and she must have found it or run out of time, because a heartbeat later the Goddess vanished. Daine wondered whether the Goddess should have been the Goddess of riddles instead of safely.

As the pressure started to build again, Daine closed her eyes as she tumbled back into her reality, back into herself own created hell.

The quiet hush that Daine had been experiencing with the Goddess was shattered as Daine opened her eyes to a scene of laughter and dancing. The room was crowed; a clear difference to the lush empty emerald fields. Daine went to join the rest of her friends in entertaining men, in the red room. This reality was a mix of pain and pleasure.

Through, Daine told jokes, smiled, giggled and ultimately participated in her unpaid job, it was a grim routine, one that she had been doing for almost a year. It was a routine that she could almost do in her sleep. On that night Daines mind was on the Goddess riddle, she was almost detached from the scene. Daine understood that if she stayed working in the brothel it would eventually kill her, but what she didn't understand was how she could escape. The only options were, either to run away and get strangled by her brass collar, or get sold of as a mistress to some rich merchant.

Daine was more frighten of being sold, because at least in death you are truly dead. A mistress is someone who is dead inside while, having to trade everything she's got; her morels, hopes and dreams to keep her heart beating. Daine really didn't want that life every slave feared it. Stories often floated though the brothel, of girls getting sold into being a mistress, to be abused, beaten, humiliated and then eventually murdered by their masters, when they grew tired of them.

The days faded into more weeks. But still Daine hadn't thought of a way of escaping, never mind helping Tortall. One more problem was, if she did escape how could she get home, with not a penny to her name? It seemed that all hope was lost before it had even had chance to bloom.

"Daine have you heard?" Laura asked smiling.

"No what?" Daine enquired, while finishing putting on her make up for tonight's work. Laura answered excitedly,

" A few of us girls have been invited by the emperor to the palace banquet! Just think, freedom, to feel fresh air on your face, and earth beneath you toes" Laura sighed and daydreamed of feeling human again.

The banquet was legendary in sacrara. It was a night of dancing, elegant food, music and many many women. It drew men to it like a moth to flame. The emperor of scaran hosted the banquet; and invited important people from all around the globe. Fear flooded Daines body, as she prayed that she wouldn't be chosen, for she would hate for some of the important people to be present to be her friends.

Daine stared at her reflection, her pale face, shone aluminous, her eyes looked wide, partly from the eyeliner, and partly from the fear. She didn't want people to see her, she didn't want her friends to know what she did for a living, and she didn't want people to know how low she has sunk.

Sighing Daine walked up the stairs to the red ballroom. The room was packed

Staring around the room, Daines eyes gaze fell on James. James was a young man from the Yammi islands, who regularly came to sacrara on his father merchant ship. When he first came to sacrara he was persuaded to come into the brothel. He was the only man she could safety say she was happy to ever see. James was scared and nervous when he first arrived so Daine was told to go over to ease the man.

Soon Daine got to know him, and soon they became friends. There was no sexual tension between them and Daine felt good to be in tho company of a man without being petrified.

Since then whenever James came to sacrara he would go and see her. Daine enjoyed his company and he respected her and found friendship in her as she had him.

Daine hadn't seen him for two longs months. She almost ran over to him, she had to carry on remaining her feet and legs of calmness and pose. Walking up the older man she noticed new scars on James hands but before she could ask where they has come from she was wrapped up in tight embrace. Daine let herself sink into his large arms, his blond hair tickling her nose, till she had to laugh. James let her go, allowing her to breathe but before she could catch her breathe he dragged her onto he dance floor.

Soon Daine was smiling and laughing at James dancing.

'What you laughing at girl?' James roared over the music

'You' whispered Daine into his ear.

James stared at her quizzically,

' What have I done that is so funny?' he twirled her around in time to the music, but managed to trip her over, but graceful caught her before she fell onto the floor. Picking her up, she laughed again. Daine has to stop him before he injured someone.

'James you can't dance!' Daine said smiling.

James stopped dancing; he was the only still body in the room, among the swaying crowd. He looked at Daine embarrassed, blood rushing to his cheeks.

' I know I cant dance very well. It was the only thing that I'm not very good at' Daine thought this was a very arrogant sentence but let it slide.

He stared around the room, admiring the talented dancers.

' Ok, Daine seeing your such a good dancer' he said very sarcastically. ' Show me how to dance'

He hadn't meant what he'd said, so was shocked when Daine grabbed his hand and dragged him up the grand steps into a large dingy room beyond.

Pushing the large bed to the side, Daine glances as James face, which wore a stricken face.

'James whatever is the matter?' Daine enquired turning to face him.

' Well…I've never been in a room…alone with you… Before' he stammered. His face, if possible got even more red, Daine laughed, she had never had a man embarrassed about being alone with her, normally that would defeat the purpose of these places.

'James don't worry I'm not doing to seduce you. You're my friend' she smiled at him trying to ease his worry. He has obviously thought she was going to ravish him.

Daine slowly walked over to him, playfully swaying her hips. Daine found it amusing how scared James looked; he had the whole, rabbit coughing in the headlights look about him. His eyes went even wider as Daine reached for his left hand, to place his hand on her waist, and to hold his right in her hand. Slowly Daine started to hum and song. Together, but with Daine taking the lead they began to waltz around the room

After a while Daine began to sing the words to the song. He granddad had taught her the song to her as a little girl. It was a sad song about a foolish girl who wondered of into the word one day and got lost. Grandpa always used to have a tear in his eyes as he sung that song. As a young girl Daine had wondered why it made him so sad, considering the little girl found her way home eventually. When she has asked, he just looked at her with hidden understanding and muttered to himself

'She'd understand some day when she was older' but she hadn't understood till know, that her grandpa seemed to know what would happen to Daine, and that what made him sad, that he couldn't protect her, or change her path.

By the end of the night, James could finally dance without permanently injuring someone, although mishaps like stepping on her toes were still common. It was one of the few enjoyable nights she had been graced with in a while and it melted a bit of her iced heart but it made her crave Numair all the more.


	9. White snow

**

* * *

**

**Daine**

It has been a while since Daine had seen the sun. The winter glare seemed to sting her eyes, making her want to squint. The markets place was bustling, everyone seemed in a hurry to be some place, whether that was to go home to their loved ones, or to fervently dash between shops to buy last minute midwinter festival presents.

It amused Daine to watch these people from her bench on the outskirts of the market; they seemed so oblivious to anyone else. The ground was hard and frozen with fresh white snow; it glistened in the light, making everything seem brighter, whiter, in the weak sun.

Daine was meant to be on an errand to fetch some fabric from a store further in the market, but she couldn't resist taking a moment, to watch life and the beauty of it. To Daine it felt like a pain in the chest to realise that life had gone on without her, and that she felt that she couldn't do what these people did, run around and be happy. This wasn't her life anymore; it was almost like the light didn't accept her anymore.

Daine stare with fascination as her breath made a white cloud, which hovered around her face. Worry etched her normal expressionless face. She hadn't seen James in months, and recalling his last visit she remembered the scars that engraved his hands. When she had asked around, trying to see if anyone else knew where he was, she heard that he had taken over his fathers business, although no one knew what kind of business it was. Returning from staring into space, she was shocked to see how dark it had become, laughing to herself she jumper put and dashed into the crowd to go and gather the fabric.

By the time Daine had reached the brothel with the ruby red fabric, it had begun to snow. The snowflakes fell onto daines hands as she reached up to grasp them. Delighted with the weather, Daine twirled around in almost childlike glee. The quiet air was shattered when the mistress of the brothel whose job was to make sure all the slaves looked the part shrieked, "Slave!" in a roar that would have put a lion to shame.

Daine turned, to woman stood there with the light from the open brothel door cascading on her. The mistress was dressed in a loose grey dress with a dirty apron tied around her middle. The woman black hair hung loosely around her shoulders gressy and limp. Daine had had many yelling matches with this woman, they had never seen eye to eye about anything. It infuriated Daine to be called a slave, when the mistress knew her name.

"I asked for this fabric, hours ago!' the woman hissed at Daine, spit hitting her face. With effort Daine consoled her face to become blank.

"Sorry mistress. It won't happen again mistress." Daine chirped to her as she tried to move passed her into the brothel.

"Oh no you don't. I need you to help me, settle in these new slaves," she said.

Daine glanced round her, astonished to find 20 or so females standing in rags as little further away from the light. She hated when new slaves were brought to the brothel, it always made her feel sick. In the first few nights, no other slaves could sleep because their soulful cries pierced the air. Sometimes a girl would bellow at them to shut up, with no sympathy or empathy. She believed that the slaves kept all their kindness to themselves to spread it over their own wounds, trying to console themselves.

Daines eyes wondered over the girls, she was surprised at how young some of them looked. It wasn't their physical appearance that made them look young, because many of them appeared much older then Daine, but it was their eyes. In their eyes shone innocence, naivety and hope. She watched the light wink out from other slave's eyes, as they realised that no one was coming to save them. No one cared, and that the world was so immense and they were only so very small.

Staring at the white ground Daine murmured

"Yes mistress" as she walked up being the group of slaves and followed them into the bowls of the brothel. Before the door clanged shut, she watched the world committing it to memory.

That night she bathed the girls, shampooing their hair and ragged a comb thought their knot full hair. Many of the girls had lice, or open sores which Daine tried her best to sort out. By the end of the weary night all the females were clean and dressed in simple nightdresses. She led them down into a bare room in the basement, and commanded them to find a spot to sleep on. Sighing, she couldn't help but feel wearily and tired of this life.

"I know that you are all scared. But all of you still have hope inside of you that you will get out of here" she paused, collecting the words to tell them that they would be no getting out of here but she couldn't do it, she couldn't extinguish that hope, fragile as it may become. So instead she said, "cling onto that hope, never give up. While there is still a breath in your body there is hope. Do not become what everyone else here has become, a husk." By everyone she feared that she had included herself.

* * *

**Numair**

Numair woke up in a groggy and bad mood. He felt so guilty, that when alanna appeared in the room, he couldn't even look her in the face. Alanna walked further into the room, her boots stomping on the floor. For the sound of her footsteps he could tell that she was tired. His eyes unintentionally drifted up to her face, he was shocked to find that her amethyst eyes, which normally twinkled from a light from within were dull with fatigued. Her skin held a clammy glimmer that told Numair that her gift was almost drained.

She slowly made her way between the many empty beds that cluttered the infirmary, to perch on Numair's bed.

"Numair, I have notified Thayet about Jon," she murmured.

Her whole body seemed to slump, she didn't cry but her eyes had a glassy look to them that he had rarely seen. He knew what she was feeling; after all he had experienced the loss of a loved one.

Alanna looked out of the window, trying to rebuild herself. Sniffing slightly

" Well, Thayet has deployed the some riders to go and look for him. She wanted to go with them; I think because she wanted to do something not just sit around and think. But the council discouraged her by saying that they couldn't afford to lose her as well if the group were attacked." Her voice seemed to waver.

Numair reached to hold her hand,

"Its ok, we will find him. We have to." He tried to put his will into those words.

" We need an action plan…. I will get out this bed and you go and saddle the horses, lets go and try to catch up with the riders." He said, believing that if he were doing something then he wouldn't feel so guilty. Alanna just nodded and stalked out of the room.


	10. Freedom bird

_**Author's note**- Thank you for reading. I do not own any of the characters except those that you don't recognise like James. If you notice any spelling, grammar or incorrectness with the story please let me know, thank you. _

* * *

**Daine**

The hallways of the bleak mansion, ghastly dressed up in rich colour were unable to disguise the true use of the building. The sounds of pleasure could be heard echoing of the dam grey walls deep below the ground.

Daine rushed up through the winding backstairs to meet James.

'Daine' James muttered quietly, bringing Daine out of her sleep deprived daze. She sat up and turned to face him.

"I've been thinking" he paused, like he was searching for the words. She tensed up worried about what he was going to say.

"Why do you stay here, in this god forsaken place?" he stared intently into her eyes, trying to get a truthful answer from her.

She thought about the questions for along time staring at the dirty blue wall. Why did she stay? Apart from the obvious reason of her slave collar, She stayed because she didn't have anywhere else to go. She didn't think that Numair would want her back. She was a whore; there was no hiding form it, and no one would want her broken as she was.

She realised then that she had never told James about Numair, she hadn't ever mentioned life before becoming a slave. Which was strange because that was all she thought about. She smiled at James, recognizing that the only answer to his questions was to tell him about Numair and Tortall. So slowly she began to tell him about herself.

By the time she finished talking, her voice had grown cold and empty devoid of any emotion. She didn't have any tears left to cry, it was in the past but it was her past. James held her tight, rocking her back and though. She didn't tell him about her wild magic, not because she had forgotten about it but because she had grown back into thinking that she wasn't normal and that her magic was dangerous.

Her face was pressed into his chest, but she managed to mumble

"Thank you James for being so sweet and listening to me. I can't remember the last time anyone took the time to listen"

He pulled away from their close embrace, and gazed into her eyes, with a look of intent thinking.

**

* * *

**

James

It's ever so simple it judge someone before you get to know them, James thought. When he had first visited the brothel, he believed that all the women were whores out for a quick penny. Over time his opinion changed, it changed because of Daine. In her he didn't see someone who wanted money, or sex, he saw a bird so wanting to escape, but was trapped and screaming. Every time she looked at him, he felt alive like electric was pulsing around his body. Over time he had begun to love her. She was something genuine and wonderful, she didn't belong here.

Tonight James had come to tell her that he couldn't keep visiting the brothel any more. It was partly because now that he had taken over his fathers business commanding his family's merchant fleet of ships, and because it broke his heart to see her having to flirt with other men.

He stared down at his hands, thinking about how to phrase the words. The white scars on his hands, seemed to glow in the gloomy room. He traced the largest wound with his broad thumb, noticing how the mark wasn't straight and that it hadn't completely healed even after all these months. He remembered the strong whip of the rope that he had clung onto, frantically trying to not let go. But he had. The rope had unravelled from his hand leaving vicious marks and blood on the rope, but left his father dead. In that one tempestuous night on board ship, his father had fallen over the side and he couldn't save him from decreasing into the frothy blue beyond.

" Daine I want you to come with me, leave this place when I leave tonight." James sternly said, command in his voice. He couldn't save his father but maybe he could save her.

"I can't… I can't… " She spluttered, "see this collar?" pointing at the metal that ensnared her magic,

" it stops me from escaping. The further from this place I go, the tauter is gets. I will be strangled before we even get a mile away. Its impossible."

She felt defeated, unable to do anything about her situation. Her task set by the Goddess prayed on her mind, but escape was an unattainable wish.

James observed her face, seeing the hope slide from her delicate features. The expression made her look almost innocent, it made him wonder what she was like before ending up in this horror story, before her innocence had be stolen.

**

* * *

**

Daine

"Daine you are not understanding what I am asking you" James replied patiently as if he was speaking to a child.

" I'm not requesting you to run away with me. I know what that collar does. No no, I am asking you to be my mistress."

Her eyes went wide, and her mouth parted slightly, as her mind raced at the possibility, the glimmer of freedom that was being offered.

She just nodded, to overwhelmed to utter a syllable. James clasped her hand with his own scared hands, and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek before briskly pulling her to her feet and requesting her to go collect her things and meet him down in entrance hall.

She felt relieved and optimistic for the first time in years for she had been living in the brothel for 2 years. In these years she had grown to love the girls that she lived with. They had conflicting personalities, and opinions but they were united in their loss of virtue, their loss of purity, and their loss of hope.

She had hope now, but the hard part was leaving. This building, these people were all she had had for so long, she didn't know if she could survive outside of these walls.

She slowly made her way down the metal staircase, the steps squeaking and groaning with each light footed step she took. She remembered the games they had played in these corridors, the laughter seemed to echo in her mind as she paused in front of the weak door of her living quarters. Sighing she opened the door and hastily bumbled her few garments into a ball and dashed up to the entrance hall.

Just before she reached the large oak doors, James hurried up to walk besides her, gripping her hand.

"Your free. I have paid the master, and you're free to leave. Your collar no longer holds magic, its purely ornamental." His smile was evident in his talking.

J ust before she slipped out of the door into the outside world she paused, and glanced back, just once to see the life that she was leaving behind.

The life wasn't for her it wasn't for anyone. It would destroy the girls eventually; it would definitely render them unable to have a healthy relationship with a man. She watched for a moment, the red carpet glimmered entrancingly, the girls flirted and the men gazed at the girls with lust burning as bright as the oil lamps.

Daine turned at walked out of the door, closing it quietly behind her.


	11. Unknown destination

(This page has been updated, as pointed out by 'Katie' there was a few errors, so thank you!)

* * *

**Numair**

The light seemed to glint of the lake at which they had set up camp next too. The moon, high in the night's sky, cast a silver glimmer on the water, so each swimming fish seemed to look godlike. Numair watched the fish, remembering daines escapades as a fish, and the joy he felt coming of her as she recalled her tales of the world underwater. The smooth surface of the glassy lake was shattered at alanna skimmed a stone, breaking its trace on him.

'You better get some sleep Numair' alanna whispered no to break the nights hush, ' we have to be up and ready to ride out at dawn.'

Numair didn't move from his spot on the side of the lake, just continued to stare at his surroundings. Nature never creases to amaze him at its beauty.

'Numair are you listening to me?' she said abruptly not like being ignored. She gently shook his shoulder.

'What?' he said, shocked to find alanna beside him

Alanna throw her arms up in anger

'For blesses sake, stop daydreaming!' her anger had taken hold of her very quickly.

Suddenly Numair spun around, his hand grasping the badges claw.

'Alanna, I am paying attention. I was just thinking about what motives the Hurroks have for kidnapping Jon.' He calmly said,

'Why would they want to kidnap the king?' he said muttering to himself.

Alanna had thought about this, it had worried her that they had not been given a random note or any information about Jon's welfare. It made her think that there wasn't a motive, that they wanted to just kill him.

Interrupting her train of thought, Numair spoke out loud what he was thinking ' they must be working for someone else who had the authority and brains to conjure such a terrible act.' Dismay tinged in this sentence; brains and authority in an enemy wasn't rare.

Alanna strutted closer to the lake, her hand reaching down to trace circles in the still water. A mantra had formed in her head, tumbled out of her mouth ' who could do this? …. Who could do this?'

The mantra echoed in both their heads and they said goodbye to each other and settled down in their own tents. 'Who could do this? Who could do this?' was a phrase that dominated their dreams and waking thoughts.

Without a name of who to search for, the riders and its mages had no clear heading. They couldn't search for someone without knowing where to search. As the sun rose, the group hurried of into the directions of which the hurroks had fled into, hoping that the gods would offer them some guidance.

* * *

**Jon**

Pain was what woke him; the searing burning in his side brought him back from the unconscious blackness.

His long brown eyelashes stroked his cheeks as he pried his eyes open to a disheartening scene. His arms were stretched around his back and tightly tied with what felt like metal bracelets. His feet seemed to be tied in the same fashion. His torso was bare; the cold grey stone offered no warmth. Looking up he noticed that the light was filtering from the roof or lack of roof, for the stone building just seemed to go on and on only to meet grey sky. On closer inspection Jon noticed that the building wasn't tall, it was more that the building was built below ground, and the only way to get out was to climb up to the top.

Jon struggled to sit upright, his body protested at the exertion in its weak state. Sitting up he could feel the blood Oozing out of the wound in his side in a steady stream. Jon tried to conjure his gift to no avail. There just seemed to be a void where this gift usually sat full to the brim. This worried him intently, gift never deserted the mage till they were dead or drained. Panic started to climb up his throat. The idea that the had no weapon to beat his kidnapped alarmed him, making his breaths come out in quick pants as his mind raced…. 'Without his gift how would he escape…how would be notify his kingdom that he was still alive…. Was his magic gone for good? …' The trickle of blood from the wound in his side, started to flow more rapidly with blood as his heart beat faster until the blackness returned.

* * *

**Daine**

The fresh air tickled her face, making her heart beat faster with joy. The strong oak of the ships railing was firmly grasped by daines petite hands. Her face glimmered in the last of the day's sun before the ball of fire dipped beneath the swell of the ocean. A small smile played upon daines delicate features as she remembered departure from the brothel. The scene replayed, as it often had in the two weeks since she had been freed, she remembered the cold nights air hitting her face as the winters gust blew. The freedom in the days that followed had also been an experience. She was beginning to relearn that she could take her time to choose her own clothes, that she didn't have to do everything she was told, but most of all that she didn't get hit when she made a mistake.

The oceans hues entranced Daine as she looked to the east, and the distant lands that she was setting sail too. She had made the decision not to go back to Tortall. Well not just yet. It wasn't that she was missing Numair and her friends any less, even though the pain had dulled to a faint ace, it was more that's she wanted some time to herself to think, and wonder how much of her old self was their left. She wanted to rebuild her self, to learn to love herself and see her self as something other then a slut. Maybe it would be a while till she went back to Tortall but she would go home. Her love was there and the thread that clung to her heart, connecting it to his; anchoring her and always trying to draw her back to him. Her love was there and the thread that clung from her heart to his was always anchoring her and trying to draw her back to him.

A warm hand landed on her shoulders spinning her around.

'Madam, dinner is served below deck tonight.' Said Thomas, a young crewmember. His hair was blowing in the night's air; his smile came easy and hardly ever faded. Daine believe that Thomas could smile through anything, the largest of storms and the fiercest of arguments.

'Thank you Thomas I will down in a minute' she replied smiling too. With one last glance back as the sea, she noticed that the sun had gone and the light cascading was from the ivory moon. Reaching out her magic, all she could feel was the rats in the base of the ship. Sighing she walked to ward the stairs.


	12. Understanding

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the characters, apart from James... they are the property of Tamara pierce, I'm just loaning them.

**Authors note-** Thank you for reading my story so far, I've been very busy that's why there has been no update for so long, if there is any mistakes or something doesn't make sense in the story, please review it and I will change it.

**

* * *

**

**Jon **

Jon regained conscious to throbbing sounds, like a heartbeat but this sound was independent of his own. Frowning, Jon struggled to sit up. Squinting around his cell, he noticed that nothing in the room had changed. Staring up, he observed that it was nighttime by the small glimmer of darkness and stars. He also noticed something fluttering down, like a piece of parchment but larger.

Fear raced though his veins, as he stood up and backed towards the wall, hands out into a hand-to-hand combat position, as he was unable to protect himself any other way without his gift or a weapon.

The sound was getting closer, but Jon couldn't understand what it was, it sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn't place where from. He figured that considering that no one knew where he was it wasn't his rescuer, so it must be his captor. As the bird like creature continued descending, Jon composed himself and steadying his buzzing mind, regaining his kinglike composure and dignity.

The beating sound stopped, as the thud of a large birdlike creature landed in the small cell and spread it wings to rearrange its feathers.

From the birds back, Jon watched with gruesome fascination. The bird was a paint pallet mix of awesome colours. The gold's and blacks seemed to give out a self-contained light, and showered the cell with a radiant glow.

The bird abruptly turned to face Jon, making his breath pause in his throat. The birdman was orzone. Before his mind could process this information, orzone stalked towards him, his feathers screeching on the floor as if they were made of metal. The sound echoed of the grey stonewalls, making him feel like he was trapped which he was.

Orzone's black beady eyes surveyed Jon his disgust plain.

* * *

**Daine**

Below deck, Daine traced her hands across the smooth wood panelling. Her fingertips traced the woods grain, it years echoing the rings in the wood, its finish a product of glossy vanish. Her quiet footsteps padded along the soft carpeting, the swirl patterns reminded her of the seas swell.

Daine reached out her magic to touch the small onboard travellers. Their conversations were brief but the enjoyment of simply talking to the people, made a small smile flicker onto her face. Daine tried to stretch out her magic to touch an animal off the boat like a seal or whale but found nothing answered to her call. She sighed, she was afraid that her magic would never be as good as it was. She hadn't attempted to shape shift although her body was aching to try it, because she was worried that she wouldn't be able to do it, or that she'd scare James and his crew. It would be as this point that her old companion would have said 'just get on with it, we haven't got all day to wait for you to use the copper stuff' she missed cloud, although she hadn't really thought about her as much as she had expected to, more because she hadn't wanted to go through the grieving process, work though that pain, to beginning to forget her horse and long life companion

Walking to the end of the corridor Daine entered the dinning room, which was packed with the crew and the captain, James who was busy serving up everyone meals with the cook. Daine hadn't got used to masters or royalty doing common jobs, back in snowsdale they wouldn't lift a finger. Hurrying her steps she went over to James and started hanging out rolls of bread to occupy the evening meal of meaty stew.

After everyone was served, they both made their way to a space at the end of one of the long tables and dropped their food onto the table and began to eat the meal without conversation. She had learnt that James didn't talk a lot. He was quiet but kind, every word that he said was carefully planed and thought about, this made her respect what he had to say and knowing that he meant it was heart-warming. His jacket had been tinted by the summer's sun, dying it a paler green, but the colour complimented him.

The room begun to empty like water escaping from a hole in a bucket. Soon it was just the two of them in the large room. Mopping up the last remaining fragments of the stew, James sat and stared at Daine. Her cheeks started to flame, as she blushed at his unexpected attention.

'So we should be reaching land in a few day maybe two if the wind are fair' he said smiling,

Reaching for her hand he kissed it gently. His small kisses were like miniature butterflies in her stomach, sweet and gentle.

'I have to go and organise who it doing tonight's shift, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Daine for breakfast. Goodnight' he departed from the room blowing one more kiss before closing the door behind him.

That night, she curled up around her pillows imagining it was Numair. James however sweet and kind was just a passing distraction. It was Numair she loved. Right?

The swaying of the ship caused the overhanging lamp to move in rhythm, creating repeated shadows across her novel that she was reading. The pillows that she lay against were soft making her feel even more tried as her eyelids began to shut with exhaustion.

The rocking of the ship began to get fierier, as the lamp in Daine's room smashed against the wall

* * *

**Jon**

'Yaaaa!' yelled Jon as he strained his arms trying to release himself from his shackles.

'Tut, tut' said Orzone

Orzone looked at the suddenly humbled king, a laugh churned from the black depths of his soul. It feels from parted black lips, like steel knives to pierce Jon's on so tender flesh.

Jon bowed his head, fearing the inevitable, which tolled on his diminishing strength.

'I will have you die in rags' he said apathetically 'with the despair of loosing your kingdom to me'

Jon looked at Orzone drawing his hatred and venom into his sharp blue eyes and spat at Orzone's face.

'My bones may crumble in the path if time, I may die at your hands, but my kingdom will live on in the hearts of my people, for you can change a counties name and culture but you cannot change the hearts of its people. They value honesty and kindness over greedy murderous beasts.

Jon's body was shaking as Orzone's strange magic filled this body; it was like the very cells of this body were fighting against each other trying to pull each other apart. The world went white as Jon prepared to cross over to the black gods realm when the pain subsided. When his vision finally cleared, he knew that that shimmering pain was worth it to see the dangerous glint mixed with pain in the birdlike creatures eyes.

He watched as Orzone spread his winds and flew up the vertical tower.

Finally her was able to shed a single tear of concentrated pain.

He whispered in his loneliness

'For my people I will not bow to an evil creature, for my queen and children I will have the strength…strength to hold on.' The last few syllables seemed to claim his last trembling strength, the darkness and the cold unconsciousness eloped him.

**

* * *

**

Alanna-

Together Alanna and Numair hurried to meet up with the queen's riders. Darkmooon moved quickly speeding her on, her tears of sorrow flowed back as the wind blew it worst.

She felt empty hollow. She glanced at Numair and wondered if this feeling was what he was feeling. She'd reasoned for a along time that Daine had left on her own free will, that she choose to pack her bags, too leave and never come back. But this was only what her mind wanted her heart to think to save her the pain, to admit that the reason she left was more then just because she had grow tired of Numair, that wasn't that Daine say Numair as old.

Alanna was coming to realise that there was some things in a relationship that an outsider didn't understand. Maybe Numair didn't understand at the time, the magnitude of Daine's fear, a mixture of fear of losing her love like she lost her mother, and the bird like fear, of being in a cage, trapped.

It wasn't Alanna who had to answer what had gone on in a relationship, that wasn't her job; her job was to comfort Numair. She understood a little of the pain that Numair must have been feeling, but the idea of losing George…. Her heart contracted at the idea the pain and grief that would bring would be colossal.

She seemed to be on a losing streak of loved ones, with no one to talk the pain away she threw herself into riding, to reaching her goal, a step closer to meeting up with the riders and finding Jon.


End file.
